The Third Side
by TheSpazChik
Summary: It's been 4 years since Alec and Dennis helped Arthur defeat his uncle and safe his family. But after a fight that results in Dennis going missing, Alec will have to return to the house that started it all. This time though, the unknown culprit intends for Alec to be the 13th ghost.(Sequel to Do You See What I See?)
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

In a familiar room, surrounded by familiar walls, wearing a pair of familiar glasses, in an unmistakably familiar house, Alec sat in the center of the closed space. Contained for the time being.

She was tired, scared, worried, and above all else, angry.

But being in the jail reminded her of her childhood, when people felt sorry for her but encouraged her parents to lock her up.

This house brought her to her love once. She'd be damned if she let it take him away from her.

She was going to show this bitch the side no one wants to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks ladybug213 for alerting:)**

**Here's a pre-warning. This story is gonna be a little sexual. Especially this first part, but they won't be like hardcore graphic, unless requested. Lol. I'll go a head and warn ya before and after the sex scene(s) so you can read them if you want or not I don't think you'll miss much is you skip it:) enjoy.**

* * *

It was the morning after their anniversary and they were going to take today slow. The shop wouldn't be opened since it was Sunday, and they were fine with just staying in bed all day.

Peaking from the covers to see it was morning, Alec snuggled into Dennis who lazily pulled her closer with one arm.

He let out a tired sigh and placed light kisses on her exposed neck.

**(Warning)*wink wink***

She giggled when it started to tickle but the urge to laugh became the urge to kiss. She threw a leg over him and pushed herself up to straddle him.

...

Holding his face in her hands, he sat up to wrap and arm around her and roll her on her back.

"And now Mrs. Rafkin." He declared." I shall ravish you!"

She let out a laugh and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He started to kiss a trail from her neck and down to her stomach and back up to kiss her lips.

She started breathing heavily and arched into him as he pushed into her. They both groaned.

Arching against him she slid her hands down to his ass, leaving red marks all down his back and back up to run her hands threw his hair as they kissed.

"Let's just...stay here all day." She panted.

He chuckled, sitting up and taking her with him.

"Whatever you say." He replied.

***(This is the beginning so this is all ill show for now. Sex scene end. Sorry it wasn't the best)***

...

But Dennis knew the mail was coming in today and didnt want to miss it so when Alec fell back asleep, he tiptoed out to check.

Walking back into the house he now had what he had been waiting for. Something Alec couldn't see.

...

_Alec was standing in front of the glass house. She looked down to see she was wearing the same Hello Kitty hoodie she wore to this place four years ago. The same hoodie she still had in her closet and still wore._

_She took a step forward and was now in a hall inside. By there being no sunlight, she could tell she was in the basement._

_She started gliding forward against her will and came up to a containment cube. There before her was Dennis, on the floor. Alec slammed a hand onto the wall and was forced back._

_In shock she looked at her hand and back to see the words on the wall glowing._

_Dennis opened his eyes and no matter how much she yelled or banged on the door he didn't respond to her as he stood up and started looking around for a way out._

_Alec stopped her attempts and turned around, sucking In a deep breath and screaming._

_"Why can't you see me!?"_

_Now sobbing she looked up and found herself in a containment cube. In front of her, on the wall was the symbol she new very well, the symbol for The Broken Heart._

With a gasp, she shot up and jumped out of the bed. She hurriedly put her clothes on.

...

"Woah ." He said walking in to see his wife frantically getting dressed." What happened to staying in bed all day?"

"I gotta go do something real quick." She said." Gotta go check something at the shop."

Dennis awkwardly stood there after she kissed him and watched her run out.

...

"Where are you?!" She shouted, going through boxes of books she kept in a closet in her office at the book store, until she found them. The two copies of the Arcanum. Cyrus' copy and Dahlia's.

Dahlia had told her these were the only copies and Alec had to check to make sure they were still there.

She jumped when her phone went off.

" Hey, honey." She answered." Yea just had to check with the book orders I forgot I already sent them in yesterday...yea I gotta go to the store and buy Daisy some more food."

Looking around the windows to see no one coming, Alec slid them into her satchel and left.

...

When Dennis hung up he looked over to the lazy dog.

"But we just bought you a bag of food three days ago." He said, confused

The dog just let out a yawn in reply.

...

Alec felt stupid. It was just a dream, or that's what she told herself. No one was trying to rebuild the Ocularis or the machine. But here she was driving to the ruins of the old glass house.

Since they have been married, neither has felt the presence of a strong enough energy or touched anyone. They refrain from hugging or accidentally bumping into any one if they can help it.

Why would, after all this time, one little nightmare make a difference?

Finally giving up, she stopped halfway and started driving back.

...

"And now that makes twelve thousand." Dennis said aloud to himself as he went over the letter again and ripped it up to throw in the trash.

He heard the door open and went into the living room to see Alec heading straight for the back door to the garage.

"Hey where are you goin'?" He asked, walking back to the stove to stir dinner.

"Just putting something up." She replied, walking into the kitchen." Mmm smells great."

"Good thing you showed up. Can you stir this for me? I gotta go pee." He said.

"Sure." She said taking over.

...

Instead of going to the bathroom, Dennis snuck into the garage and looked around till he found her satchel behind some boxes.

She has been real secretive today and left in such a rush. She didnt have a bag of dog food with her either.

He opened it up to see the the two copies of the Arcanum.

"Son of bitch." He hissed quietly, grabbing the satchel and stomping back into the kitchen just time to find Alec staring at three pieces of a paper.

...

"W-why would...?" She was speechless.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He said.

"You weren't supposed to see that either." She pointed to the satchel.

"Why do you have these?"

" It's not like I could just leave them there." She replied." I...went back and took them and hid them."

"Where?"

"In the closet in the office."

"How long have you had them?"

"The whole time...since the house." She looked away.

"I thought we agreed to leave all that behind us."

" Then can you explain this?" She held up the pieces of paper." Is this some kind of joke?"

"No it's not a joke." He let of the satchel, allowing it to drop to the ground." It's called being prepared."

...

"And you don't think me going back and getting those books wasn't trying to prevent us from ever needing this?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes."twelve thousand dollars on life insurance?"

"It's for it'll anything happens to-"

Don't say it!" She interrupted." Don't you dare say that."

...

He stepped forward and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispered."I just..."

"What would make you feel the need to take out life insurance on yourself?" She asked.

He couldn't tell her that he had dreams of the house or visions of familiar and new ghosts, locked away in a containment cube beside one he was trapped in.

"I had a dream." She started." This morning. I was back in that house and I saw you in one of those cells and...and...I was put in one."

She finished talking with a sob and for the first time in all four years of their marriage, she cried.

"Alec, look at me." He said gently" Look at me."

She leaned her head back and looked at him, with pleading eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Everything will be ok." He whispered against her lips.

After getting her to bed, Dennis sat in the living room with a beer, just sitting there, thinking about the books.

The obvious solution was to destroy them.

He stood and went to the garage and heard a knock on the door.

He put down his beer and went to go answer it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

And everything went black.

* * *

**I hope this was a good first chapter. Iv been so busy with nephews, learning how to crochet, getting ready for New Years, feeding my Matthew Lillard obsession with his movies. I mean...what?..*laughs nervously* anywho...please review or alert if you liked this. Didn't like it? Review any way and tell me the flaws you found so I can possibly make it better. And I hope to God autocorrect didn't screw up this chapter. :) anyway. Thanks again for reading. **

**TheSpazChik**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Wismaster 17 for being the first to review.:)**

* * *

The figure stood in the dark room. the only trace of light came from the moonlight peaking through the blinds.

Just standing there, staring at the sleeping woman. Closing their eyes, the figure placed a key on the pillow beside her and walked away.

"You have something I want. Now I have something you want...come and get him."

...

When Alec awoke, she checked the bedside clock to see it was noon and couldn't find Dennis anywhere.

"He must have already left to open up shop." She said aloud.

She walked into the kitchen to start some coffee to wake herself up and started making a sandwich.

She picked up her phone and dialed Dennis' number but got his voicemail.

"Thanks again for opening shop for me today. I want to apologize for the way I overreacted last night. When you get home...can we talk about it? Call me back when you can."

She walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed.

Her cellphone started ringing from her back pocket and she pulled it out to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Rafkin?"

"Yes, Stacey?"

Stacey was a nice young girl and a regular at the book shop.

"Is the shop not gonna open today?" She asked."Because when I came by earlier rand saw it was closed and thought maybe it was just a slow day. But that was 3 hours ago and I'm standing here and it's still closed."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked." Is Dennis not there?"

"Nope. lights are off and doors are locked."

"Ok. Stacey I'm gonna have to call you back."

Alec tried his cellphone again and again, still getting only his voice mail.

Sitting at the table, chewing her thumbnail, she thought about this. He was gone, hadn't left a note, won't answer his phone. It was so unusual.

She tried his number again. This time after two rings it went to voicemail. That meant someone had forwarded her call.

She dialed Arthur's number.

"Hello?"

"Kathy, is Dennis there."

"No." She answered.

"Is your father?"

"Yeah, hey dad, it's Alec."

"Hello?"

"Arthur, have you heard from Dennis?"

"No, not today. Why?"

"Because...well, we had a fight last night and I thought we had talked it out...but I woke up this morning and he is no where to be found." She began to become frantic." So I assumed that maybe he just went to open the shop, but then I got a call from a regular saying the shop was still closed, so I called his phone like a million times and they all went to voice mail . All except the last time...it didn't wait out like all the others, someone forwarded it."

"Ok. Breath." Arthur told her. "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Right. You're right." She took a deep breath." I just...I had this dream that Dennis and I were trapped in that house again."

"Don't worry about it." He told her." I sold that house years ago. The owner said that they would tear it down and rebuild a new house. Just wait a little while longer and if he doesn't show up or call, we'll go looking for him."

"Ok. thanks." She said." Bye."

He placed the phone on the table and went back to biting her thumb. She glanced over to Daisy's dog bowl and realized she had forgotten to feed her.

"Daisy." She called, pouring some food into the dog bowl." Come eat.

The three month old boxer ran into the room with something in her mouth, which she dropped in front of her bowl as she started scarfing down her meal.

Furrowing her brow, Alec knelt down and picked it up. It looked like a key.

She dropped the key against her will as her body started seizing. She used both hands to steady herself.

She didnt know what was happening. She hadnt had a premonition in a long time.

That's when she saw it.

She was lying on the grown of the glass house , dead, with her throat slit.

And then it was over. She used the chair and table to pull herself up and wiped a bit of drool from her lip.

Shocked, she sat down. This was the same vision she had 4 years ago. Which meant... She saw this happening and just didnt know it.

Grabbing something to stay warm and her purse, she picked up the key and ran for the door and into her car to start her drive two towns over.

She looked in the driveway to see Dennis' car.

Going back into check, she couldn't find a trace of him. So she got back into the car to Arthur's.

Arthur was speechless when she showed him the key.

"Hey, that's the key Cyrus' lawyer gave us that night we went that house." Kathy said.

"How'd you get it?" Arthur asked.

"Daisy had it." Alec answered.

"Your dog?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure there's a.."

"Don't say it Arthur." Alec growled." You can't look at this and still think theres a "perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Here." He handed back the key." The road is just downtown, you made it this far. Why not go check for yourself? Maybe you'll feel better when you realize it's all in the past.

Alec nodded and headed for her car.

When she got in, she tried Dennis phone again, only for it to go straight to voicemail. Now his phone was turned off.

she put the car into gear and headed for that damned glass house. When she pulled up, she couldn't believe her eyes.

the house was completely rebuilt. It looked just like it did four years ago. She got out of the car and walked up the front door. Looking into her reflection, she noticed something she never paid any attention to. She was wearing that damn Hello Kitty hoodie.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the key into the lock and watched it all begin again.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! looks like the vision 4 years ago was foreshadowing not Alec's death four years ago, but that she would subbosably die this round. can anyone guess who the bad guy is this time? Whatcha think? I was kinda iffy on this one partly because I was half asleep most of the time I was typing it but ya know it still could be considered good:) happy New Years to everyone! Glad we made it! Maybe my NY resolution will be updating more and faster. Lol I consider myself a pretty good writer, but I have to admit I and a Level Queen procrastinator. So please review what you thought and feel free to add in your New Year's Resolution :)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
